


Red Herring

by VirtualAlice



Series: Undercover Gordon and All That Implies [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jim Gordon, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Queer Themes, Serial Killers, Sex Work, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualAlice/pseuds/VirtualAlice
Summary: A serial killer has arisen in Gotham, one that prays on the vulnerable of all of Gotham's class systems from the elite to the middle class and poor alike. The Queer community. The one thing they know is that chastity and purity is of great importance to this killer and he positions his victims to show it. When the next casualty hits too close to home for Jim Gordon and a message only he could hope to decipher is left at the scene he vows to bring the killer to justice, even if it means going into deep cover.He knows that The Gotham Ripper will come for him eventually anyway.





	Red Herring

 

~

 

It's another dark stormy night in Gotham and to anyone who didn't know Gotham like a true Gothamite the streets might seem deserted with the people hiding away in their homes, safe from the elements. He knows that in this part of town it couldn't be further from the truth. There are more things to fear here than the rain and cold. He keeps his collar upturned just as much to hide from the chill as to hide his face as he turns down yet another alleyway following a route he knows now by memory. He passes packs of people huddled together for warmth, a few young teens call out to him begging for change their hands reaching and desperate. He ignores them. They are the first sign that he's approaching the hub he's been skulking The Narrows for. An early alarm system.

 

Finally he spots the red glow of lights strung from building to building in the distance and the youths start to progress in age as he wanders further in, the calls for charity and pity switchng to leers and vulgar jokes as they try out the new tactics they've picked up along the years and earn their keep a different way. This is the South entrance to this particular red light district, it's not the only one in The Narrows by far but it has the reputation for being niche, _anything_ for the right price. Jim Gordon walks until he spots him, Levi is leaning against a wall under a makeshift smoking shelter outside a not-as-run-down-as-the-others brick building that housed the drag bar known as _The Red Herring_ , his quarry had a John held tightly by his tie, a sheen on his brow and his lower lip caught between his teeth as he smiled lustily at the man in his clutches, he stops sizing up his mark for a moment as he spots Jim, the young mans green eyes narrow as he flicks them towards the door to the right of him and Jim nods before heading inside.

 

As he passes them he overhears Levi laugh as if his client has told him the funniest joke in the world and reply with "Ooh darling, you're trouble! A lovely head of dark hair and a sense of humour to match! Tell you what you get yourself to that bar and order a drink, while I head upstairs and get good and ready for you handsome." Jim thinks to himself that the man must be delusional to fall for this, the hair he has left is greying and wispy after all, but he reminds himself that the man is hardly paying for the truth if he's ended up here.

 

He ducks through a small crowd at the door as he enters the building and spares a moment to scope out the interior heading towards the staircase at the side, a singer takes centre stage with a few tables scattered before them, she's dressed to the nines but seems to blend right in with the modest setting of the bar in a way that only comes with true confidence, they're halfway through a bittersweet song about saying goodbye to a lover but knowing that you'll be back, the song is beautiful but he tunes it out as he heads up the stairs and to the landing where he knows Levi wants him to wait, he's only stood there for a few minutes before Levi breezes past and beckons him to follow through one of the doors lining the hallway. Once inside Jim shuts the door and removes his coat and drags a hand through his hair as he walks to the tiny window across the room, Levi crosses the room and spins him around and wastes no time in loosening his tie and undoing the top buttons of his shirt before Jim catches his hands with a frown "What are you doing? You know why I'm here and it isn't for that."

 

"No duh, _detective_. But if you're going to make a habit of coming here to see me as an _informant_ we need to set some ground rules. I have to protect myself too y'know?" He huffs and Jim finds himself remembering the traumatised teenager he met through a case years ago now, all grown up now but under the makeup and fishnets he had hardly changed.

 

~

>  
> 
> **He and Harvey had been called out because of an anonymous tip off about a domestic in one of the fancier hotels in Gotham only to walk in on a veritable bloodbath, a rich client off his rocker on drugs had turned nasty on the "girls" he had hired before finding himself stopped in his tracks, by blunt force trauma.**
> 
>  
> 
> **He had found Levi in the large bathroom barely clinging to consciousness, a few nasty gashes on his arms from the struggle and shaking like a leaf, wide eyed and clutching a fire poker like it was his only lifeline, his face had been rounder then his eyes dull from an innocence he didn't know he had left, extinguished. Jim knew that if he didn't take the initiative this kid would end up another example of Gotham "Justice" just a murderer of a rich man and a filthy degenerate in any courts eyes and like hell was Jim going to let that happen on his watch, it'd only taken a quick discussion with Harvey to get his partner to agree to cover for him while he got the kid out of there before forensics showed up, murder weapon in tow and wrapped in Jim's suit jacket.**
> 
>  
> 
> **It had taken about 20 minutes of silence and his cars heating system on full blast before the kid had stopped shaking and started crying, Jim learned that it had been his first time taking on a rich client, swayed by his friends stories of a quick lay for a huge payoff but now all of his friends were dead and he had nothing. He felt like he had left them behind in the hotel room dishevelled and stiff, waiting for their final performance on the coroners table.**
> 
>  
> 
> **"Carlos...h-he'd want to look his best at the end. Oh god, Carlos..."**
> 
>  
> 
> **The kid is rocking now and Jim knows he isn't the most comforting presence in the world but he also knows that in Gotham it didn't really matter, street food is a sacred comfort for any situation, better to grieve on a full belly after all. A lesson they all learn sooner or later. They form a fast friendship over a pile of burgers, several cups of coffee and stories of past exploits with their lost friends. Carlos ends up being this kids boyfriend of three years. Best friend since childhood, they had been saving up to leave Gotham together in a few months. Jim surprises himself when he talks fondly about his past paramours in the army, the cold lonely nights that are only made bearable by your brothers in arms. Turns out Gotham is similar to the field of battle in more ways than one.**
> 
>  

~

 

He's brought back to the present when Levi pinches his arm with a scowl and a raised eyebrow, he sighs and removes the hands while assuring Levi that he can handle the rest  himself before moving on to why he had come seeking the man in the first place, "Levi, I know you keep tabs on all sorts of things that happen around here, I need to know if you know anything about the murders taking place in the community recently." "You'll have to be more specific Jim, this is The Narrows. Is it homophobia? _Work related injuries_?" The eyebrow is still arched high on his face but now a smirk has joined it on his face.

 

"The ones that involve draining the bodies of blood completely and a bible clutched in their hands. We both know that this part of town caters to dangerous tastes Levi and I also know you've heard something." the smirk drops and something flits across the younger mans expression letting Jim know his hunch was correct, Levi knew something. Licking his lips and bringing a hand to his face Levi bites on his bright red nails, careful not to chip the paint "Jim what you're asking about is awfully dangerous stuff. Maybe I heard some stuff about whatcha' wanna know but if I get too mixed up in this i'll be in more danger than usual down here."

 

"We both know this bastard is preying on the vulnerable and needs to be locked up. I thought you would at least be a tad sympathetic considering everything you've been through. I'm asking as a friend." he feels fleeting guilt as old pain shines through Levis jade eyes but knows he has to push some buttons to get what he needs, but it works.

 

"Fine! But you listen here James Gordon you did _not_ hear it from me! Tammy, one of our more baby faced girls, she's not part of the drag act but takes clients when she isn't needed behind bar. We almost always take our Johns into the rooms to stop exactly this kind of thing but apparently they paid extra. A lot extra. She goes missing for two damn days and we're about to form a damn search party for her when she comes sauntering in lookin' like the cat that got the cream, she keeps all hush hush about it at first but it ain't long until she's bragging about how her mystery couple wants to spoil her, take her away from _this life_." Levi gives a bitter chuckle and shakes his head, raven hair shifting over slender shoulders "We wrote it off after that of course, those of us that have been here longer have all heard those promises before. But then she disappears again, no final goodbyes, no nothin' and no matter how naive she is that _ain't_ Tammy. She's still got that sparkle in her ocean eyes and a love just as deep in her heart for our little family."

 

Jim finds his jaw clenching, he came here straight from the precinct after yet another body came in a few hours earlier, sodomised and splayed over the steps of Gotham Cathedral like a martyr; deathly pale, bare and beautiful. They're trying to keep it as need to know for now but he knows it's only a matter of time before the news reaches the press. He remembers from the report that the only clues on the body had been the name Tamika in flowing script down the thigh and deep blue eyes set in an exoticly youthful face. Her prints had been burned off and she had no blood left in her system to test. He takes a deep breath before asking. "Tammy, were you and her close? I'm going to need you to sit down, I can't tell you the details but... I'm pretty sure we have her. I'm sorry." Levi's face falls as he registers his words before it's twisted by anger and he spins, spitting out curses and lands a solid hit on the wall to the left, fist leaving an indent in the drywall that no-one will ever really care about. He's ashamed to admit it but he's glad that his friend is reacting with anger, he's far too exhausted to attempt comfort tonight. He lets Levi pace for a while until he finally stops, his fingers buried in his hair as he rakes his nails over his scalp in an attempt to calm down.

 

"It's happening _again_... **FUCK**!"

 

" _Calm down_. You can help us, and by extension help Tammy. I just need you to focus. Is there anything else she might have mentioned to you or the others about her client?"

 

"You don't know a goddamn thing! You don't know _her,_  you barely know _yourself_ Jim." Levi has finally sat down but still has his hands buried in his hair, he stares at Jim through false eyelashes, mascara beginning to clump as tears fall. "You've pushed yourself so goddamn far into the closet these last few years, playing the macho law man with your cop buddies and fancy women but I wonder how they'd react if they knew the real you Jim." his voice is a whisper now but Jim can hear it like it's in his own head.

 

"Goodbye Levi, I really am sorry. You can call me if you need me or find out any more information." In the time it takes him to find his hat and shrug into his coat Levi has already regained his composure, eyes dull yet vibrant due to the redness, his voice is cold. "Let the next client in as you go would ya? I've got a business to run after all." Jim shakes his head but leaves the door open as he leaves and ends up knocking shoulders with the man that tries to squeeze in past him, it's the same guy from outside, he hears Levi chuckle from in the room. "I'm glad you didn't forget about me handsome, I would have been so lonely!" Jim leaves the club the same way he came and then he leaves the district.

 

He needs a drink.

 

Once he's made it back to the main streets he hails a cab and heads to the nearest watering hole, he slaps a couple of bills into the drivers hand and then he's back in the rain.

 

~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet where this concept will take us but I fully intend to enjoy myself figuring it out, hopefully you will too! This is my first fanfic in years and I would absolutely love it if you could leave me any kind of comment whether it's constructive criticism or letting me know what you would like to see in future chapters! 
> 
> I do not own the characters of Gotham or DC comics but I'm pretty sure that's obvious or else Jim would be waaaaay more morally grey and aggressively bisexual. No set pairings as of yet but I fully intend for our Gordon to get plenty of action. (;
> 
> Rating to change as we progress and get into the good stuff


End file.
